


Look

by KG29



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multi, My First Fanfic, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KG29/pseuds/KG29
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have fun in bed, next to Elsa...Back in her bedroom, it is Elsa's turn, three times!Kristoff heard something in Elsa's bedroom. Are Anna and Elsa...? Yep, definitively.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa/Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Look at her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff have fun in bed, next to Elsa...

''We had fun tonight with Elsa and Olaf, don't you think ? '' Kristoff didn't think twice before answering.

''Yeah, Elsa seems to be more and more confortable every time we have game night.''

Anna knew that fun and proximity were still a little hard for Elsa but there was indeed an evolution. For exemple, Elsa doesn't hesitate anymore to express her feelings, the good and the bad ones, to take Anna in her arms, to kiss her. She even sleep once with them, next to her sister of course. They were having a little chat before going to bed and they fall asleep. Elsa had woke up in the middle of the night and returned in her bed, a little ashamed to have shared a bed with her sister and her boyfriend. She had confess to them in the morning.

''How about we have a litlle fun of our own before sleep?'' asked Kristoff with a funny smirk while putting his pajamas.

''I like the sound of that, honey, but I'm so tired.'' yawned Anna who was already in bed, a green nightie on. ''I just want to be in bed with you, kiss me, hug me and let's sleep, please.'' Kristoff couldn't resist his beautiful girlfriend.

''Okay baby, come here.'' Anna rolled over Kristoff, put her head on his shoulder and said

''Tomorow, I'm all yours.'' With that, Kristoff fell asleep, a big grin on his face. ' _I'm an happy man.'_

During the night, Anna wake up to little knocks at her door.

''Anna, can I come in ?''

''Yes, do you have a problem ?'' Anna sat on her bed while Elsa came in, head down.

''I was wondering if it would be okay if I lie and sleep next to you. I can't sleep, I feel lonely.''

''That's okay, sweetie, come here. Let's sleep, we can talk in the morning, promise. I'm so tired...'' Elsa lay down, her front to her sister's back.

''Thank you Anna.'' She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

Later on, Kristoff got up to drink water, eyes barely open. Returning to bed, he jumped when he saw Elsa in his bed next to Anna. He really didn't expect her to be here, in her nightie, a blue one, a sexy one. 'Y _ou can't go there, she's your girlfriend's sister !'_ Kristoff told himself. Taking a step closer to admire the view, he just couldn't resist. ' _They are hot, really hot together.'_ Elsa was laying flat on her belly, he could see her upper thigh, and a little of her panties. ' _I wish I could lift her garment a little more.'_ Anna was on her back, her arms brushing against Elsa. ' _Come on Anna, a little closer, please.'_

Kristoff felt his blood rush to his groin. He knew he shouldn't think about Anna and Elsa like that. _'They are sisters for god's sake.'_ But all he had in mind was memory of them touching hands, kissing cheeks, brushing each other's hair, cuddling... Elsa and Anna were close sisters, and both so hot. Anna was the cute one, little breast, nice ass. Elsa had something more, she was sexy, not outrageous. 'S _hy and sexy._ ' Kristoff thought _._ He grabed his cock through his pajamas, now fully erect. _'So fucking good.'_

''What are you doing ?''Anna whispered, not believing her eyes. Kristoff was stroking his cock in front of her sister.

''Anna, let me explain.'' Kristoff replied, freezing his hand. Anna stood up, and with a few step, closed the distance between them. Kristoff, not feeling ashamed at all, pointed his finger toward the bed.

''Look at her.'' Anna looked, puzzled.

''So what, she's asleep and it turn you on so much, you touch yourself ?'' Kristoff tried to explain more explicitly.

''You two are so hot next to each other, in your nighties. Maybe I got carried away, but fuck, I imagine you two doing it, so wild.'' Anna stopped him.

''She is my sister, are you insane ? I can't think about her like this. She is so pure, she was so broken not a long time ago.'' Anna took a better look at Elsa. ''But yeah, you are right. She's hot. Still a virgin, though.'' Anna's face turned red, and Kristoff's eyes grew big.

''Why would you say something like that, if you don't want me to think about your hot sister ?!?''

''Stop repeating she's hot. I know she is. Fuck, I used to wish we were not sisters.'' Anna closed the gap between Kristoff and her. ''I feel hot, do you want to take care of me, have a little fun right now ?'' Kristoff kissed her hard on the mouth.

''Now ? with your sister on the bed ?'' Anna graped his cock and began to stroke him.

''That turns me on even more, we just have to be quiet. Let's imagine I am Elsa and have sex with me. Be kind, I'm a virgin, remember ?'' Kristoff couldn't believe his ears, he nearly fainted. Anna was everything but a virgin. She liked to play, was not afraid to be wild, dirty even.

''Are you serious ?'' He swallowed seeing Anna licked her lips, still stroking his cock. ''Okay, fuck.'' Anna led him on the bed.

''Yeah, let's just do that. I want to lead, do you mind ? I am the Queen, after all.'' Of course, Kristoff didn't mind. He opened his mouth to answer but Anna hush him with a kiss. ''Don't speak, let me make you good. Lie on the bed, I'm going to fuck myself on your cock.''

And Anna just did that, litterally. Still both in their pajamas, she climbed onto him, pushing down his pants and rubbed her pussy against his crotch while looking at her sister. She was already soaked. Pushing her panties to the side and holding his cock, she let it slide in her.

''You are so big for my little virgin cunt.'' Kristoff did not realise he was holding his breath before gasping.

''Fuck.'' Anna began to rode him, in and out, slowly and very regal.

''It is like riding a horse, am I good at it ? Tell me.'' Kristoff didn't answer, but the dirty grin upon his face spoke for him.

''You're right, let's not speak. We don't want to wake Anna, right ? What will she think of me, fucking her boyfriend ?'' 

Really into her role play, Anna fucked him harder and faster. Soon, whimpers and grunts were the only sound in the bedroom except for Elsa's little snores next to them. Anna looked Kristoff in the eyes. 

''I am almost there.'' 

Kristoff got the hint and put his thumb on her clit, groped her left breath, pinching her nipple hard. He took a look at his cock sliding in her pussy. She was dripping on him. _'I can't believe how wet this little scenario made her._ '

''Yes, yes, make me come, make your Queen come.''

And with that, she came hard. She felt her cunt squeeze Kristoff's dick, spamed aroud him, fluids gushing out of her. It was enought for Kristoff to let go. He came along with Anna and release his hot cum in her. Anna lay down on his boyfriend.

''That was...'' Anna began, still catching her breath.

''Yeah, that was...'' joked Kristoff. ''Anna, I have to tell you : you are the best for me !''

''Really ? You don't think it was weird ? And with Elsa next to us ?'' Anna was worried to look at Kristoff and found disgust on his face.

''I think it turned you on a lot, huh ? And I'm totally okay with that. Do you have a little crush on your sister ?'' Kristoff took Anna's chin to make her look at him.

''You know we grew apart but she was still the only person I got to get glimpse at. Not so much glimpses but enough for the horny teenager I was. I fantasize a lot about her, I felt so ashamed of myself at that time.'' Kristoff kissed her to put her mind at rest.

''I don't find it weird, I find it hot. Very very hot. Don't feel ashamed please,'' He kept going. ''it was hot at hell to fuck you, thinking you were her. I'm gonna use this memory for a long time.''

''Look at her,'' This time, it was Anna who tell him to look over Elsa. ''she don't even move while we did it.'' She looked closer, stroking her sister's hair lightly. ''Look at this body, her shapes look so good.'' Kristoff hushed her.

''Yeah, I agree but careful, don't wake her. Let's sleep ?'' Anna took place next to Kristoff and yawned.

''Goodnight baby.''

''Goodnight my Queen.'' She poked him in the ribs, laughing.

''I'm gonna heard about it for very long, huh ?''

End Of Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, let me know,  
> Don't hold it back anymore,  
> Let me know, let me know,  
> ...
> 
> Reviews never bothered me anyway.


	2. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in her bedroom, it is Elsa's turn, three times!

It was early morning, Elsa was sitting on her bed after her night with Anna and Kristoff. They were still sleeping when she had got up without a noise. She called for her servant.

''I want to have my today's appointments reschedule. I really need to rest, make sure no one disturb me for today, even for lunch. Thank you.''

It's been 6 months since the coronation, and Elsa didn't had a single day just for herself. When you had a lonely life, it's hard to be with people every day, servants, guards, counselors, ambassadors... Of course, she was happy to spend time with her sister and Kristoff. But, she was craving for ''alone time'', to have time to think.

The night before, she wanted to talk with Anna. She was having this weird feeling lately : loneliness, even when she is with someone. It's like she wanted more from people. She's not good with feelings, she knows that. But being able to be out of the castle, she had the opportunity to see couples, lovers, families. And Anna and Kristoff. Anna likes to talk, and she talks a lot.

''Kristoff is so good for me. He makes me feel special. He's a good kisser and ...''

'yadda, yadda, yadda' thought Elsa, grunting from desperation to ever be able to found someone like Kristoff.

Well, maybe not like Kristoff. During her isolation, she had courses everyday and had a personal library. She spent a lot of time there, discovering the world through books. When puberty came, with its doubts, questions and needs, she found comfort in books. Poetry, novels, short-stories, drawings, she was not alone anymore. At that time, she had allowed herself to look into some scandalous works, discovering new sensations, feeling hot just from reading, and feeling even hotter when it was about women. Her mind wouldn't erase these thoughts about women and they tended to occur more during night. It was good but she was afraid to lose control over her powers if she indulge herself.  _ 'It's sad to remember that time _ .'

Fortunately, that time was over. Since the coronation, she discovered the pleasure of masturbation. It was easier now that she seem to have an hold over her powers. At the beginning, there could be snow twirling around her during climax but it was rarer now. And she used to not use her hands, she would simply rub her pussy over her pillow but it took time like this.  _ 'Now, no more fear, no more restrain.'  _ She even let her mind wandering, picturing herself with a woman, pleasuring, teasing, fucking her.  _ 'Okay, calm down, Elsa.' _

Obviously, Elsa never had sex with someone, man or woman. But she knew everything to do so. She was not a prude. She thought a lot about sex, she had fantasies. Sometimes, she felt so hot just thinking of them. She wondered if they were normal fantasies. She wish to be able to tell Anna. Anna was her confidante, she told her everything.  _ 'She trust me, I can't lose her.'  _ When Elsa was picturing herself with a woman, it was always Anna. She tried very much to block these thoughts but they turned her on.  _ 'too fucking much.'  _

Elsa got under the cover, laying face down. Her right hand on her crotch, she started to massage slowly.  _ 'Come here Anna, take off your clothes for me.' _ Elsa indulged in her fantasy, pinching her nipples with her left hand.  _ 'Let me stradle your face. Make your sister feel good. _ ' Elsa straightened her back and play with her lips, making her wetter.  _ 'Suck my clit, now.' _

''Yes, you're good.'' whimpered Elsa.  _ 'Harder.' _ She took her clit between her digits and pinched hard several times. It was enough for Elsa to cum, moaning her sister's name.  _ 'You're such a good girl.' _

''Okay, your turn now.'' Elsa turned around and laid on her back.  _ 'Come on, rub your pussy on my stomach. Let me see how wet you are for me.' _ Elsa rub her hand on her pussy, soaked.  _ 'I want to taste you.' _ She brought two digits in her mouth and licked the wetness. 

''So good.'' Elsa grunted.  _ 'Fuck you on my fingers and look at me honey.'  _ She fingered her own cunt, fast and hard. It was easy with all the wetness down there.  _ 'You're a slut for it, huh ?'  _

''Yes, Yes, Yes.'' She moaned louder during her climax, her body spasming in response. Catching her breath, she spread some of her cum over her lips and licked her fingers clean. She felt so good and so tired now. She closed her eyes, and took a well-deserved nap.

Opening her eyes, Elsa wondered what time it was. When she heard her stomach growl, she assumed it was well past lunch. She called a servant.

''Please, can you bring me a light meal, and water.''

''Yes, your Majesty.'' The servant nodded and kept going ''Your sister, Princess Anna, wanted to see you this morning. Will you attend to see her this afternoon ?'' Elsa thought rapidly about it.

''Maybe, I want to rest this afternoon but I will let her know if I can see her.''

''Very good, your Highness. Do you need anything else ?'' asked the servant bowing sightly.

''That's it, thank you.'' The servant left the bedroom and brought Elsa some fruit, cheese, breed and...

''chocolate ! Thank you for the thoughfulness. That's exactly what I needed.''

''You are very welcome my Queen. Enjoy your meal and your rest.''

With that, Elsa was alone again. She ate a little, took a book and lay down on her bed, head on her pillow.

Elsa was reading her favorite book, with some explicit sexual scenes. That plus the smell of sex on her pillow and in the air got her horny in no time. Not thinking, she undressed in a hurry and got under the sheets. She stroked her breast for a moment, pinching her nipples from time to time. She liked sex a litlle rough, it made her wet in no time. She spread her legs wide, caressing her clit hard with her right hand and shoving a digit of the other deep in her pussy. It felt so good, her ears started buzzing. She kept going even harder, her orgasm building. KNOCK ! KNOCK ! KNOCK !

''Elsa, can I come in ?'' It was Anna. _'Argh ! Of course.'_ thought Elsa. She answered with a shaking voice.

''Wait a minute.'' She got out of bed and dressed rapidly. Opening the door, ''What is it ? I told the staff that I didn't want to be disturb today.'' Anna entered the bedroom.

''Yeah, they told me that, they even wouldn't let me through the hallway of your bedroom. You know me, I slipped through the net.'' She was proud of herself, not realising her sister didn't want to be disturb even by her. ''Am I interupting something ? Were you working ?'' ' _Yeah, working hard to climax !'_

''No ! I mean, no, I was resting.''

''Okay, I wanted to talk with you, Are you up for a little chat with me ?'' Elsa didn't want to turn her sister down.

''Yes of course, I wanted to speak with you too.'' Anna climbed on the bed and tapped next to her, for Elsa to sit. Elsa was reluctant to return on her bed after her cut-short session. She took a chair and sat next to the bed. ''I'm good here, don't you mind ?''

''So Elsa, you wanted to speak to me last night...''

Elsa coudn't stop shifting on her chair, still feeling the wetness between her legs. She coughed lightly to dismiss the thought.

''Well, I don't know how to begin. There's been a lot in my mind these days. It's about intimate relationship.'' She expected her sister to be shocked by her statement.

''Oh, do you have anyone in mind yet ? Is he from Arendelle, or a prince from somewhere, a knight perhaps ?''

''I don't think I am... Huh, I mean, I know I am not interested in men. I want to be intimate with a woman.'' Elsa was relieved to be able to say it to Anna, but afraid to hear her answer.

''And that's totally okay. No shame to have here. In fact, I expected you to be a lesbian.''

''What do you mean ?'' replied Elsa.

''It's funny but I think I have this kind of radar, for gay people. Perhaps because I am bisexual myself.''

''Well, now I'm surprised, I didn't know.'' Elsa really didn't expect that. She felt her pussy tighten at the revelation. She rubbed her tights together to relieve the tension. She suppressed a moan and closed her eyes.

''What are you doing ?'' Elsa's eyes snapped open. She felt ridiculous to have indulge herself in front of her sister.

''I am sorry Anna, It was totally out of …'' Elsa was cut by Anna.

''I am not.'' Seeing the look of incomprehension in Elsa's eyes. She added. ''Sorry. It was hot to see you like that.''

Elsa coudn't believe her ears, she blushed and hung her head.

''Look at me, Elsa. What were you doing exactly before I came in ?'' Elsa stood up, walked as far as her window and in a whisper.

''Maybe you should leave, Anna. I am tired.'' Being bold, Anna caught up with Elsa.

''Yeah, you must be. Are you sure I didn't interrupt something earlier ? 'Cause I can still smell sex in the air.''

''Anna, stop it. I am so ashamed.''

''You shouldn't be. I find it hot. You're still hot, I can see it in your eyes.''

''Anna.'' warned Elsa.

''Do you want me to take care of you ?'' Elsa froze, she couldn't answer that. She knew it was _'Yes'._ Anna took her sister's hands in hers and led her to the bed. ''You never had fantasy about me ?'' Anna kissed Elsa on the mouth.''I know I had about you.'' Without thinking anymore, Elsa grapped her sister by the waist and pushed her on the bed.

''We shouldn't.'' said Elsa, straddling her sister's midsection, rubbing softly.

''I think we should if we want to.'' Anna was always the enthusiastic one.

''Do you want to ? What about Kristoff ?'' worried Elsa. Anna turned them over, so she was on top between her sister's legs. Pressing her pussy hard on her sister's.

''To bad for him, he is not here.'' Leaning toward Elsa, she whispered in her ears. ''I have a secret : we were so excited last night to have you in our bed,'' Anna kept going, rubbing harder against Elsa. ''we fucked next to you. I looked at you the whole time and he didn't mind at all. He knows I fantasize about you.'' _'Oh fuck, I'm gonna explode.'_ Sitting up, Elsa kissed Anna's throat and then bit it gently.

''Take off my clothes'' Elsa ordered. ''and eat my pussy.''

''So bossy, it turns me on sweetie.'' Anna undressed her sister and climbed back to bed, kissing Elsa's mouth, then her tits. She kept going south. ''You smell so fucking good, my Queen.'' She licked and sucked Elsa's lips and clit in earnest. Her sister was moaning louder and louder. She was panting.

''Yes, so good. Such a good sister.'' And she climaxed, screaming Anna's name. Still high from her orgasm, she stroked Anna's hair. ''I dreamt about that a lot. I fucked myself this very morning picturing me straddling your mouth. Fuck, it was good, both times.'' Catching her breath, ''Come here, your turn.'' Anna was so impatient to be touched by Elsa. She took off her clothes in no time and lay next to Elsa.

''How do you want me ?''

End Of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, let me know,  
> Don't hold it back anymore,  
> Let me know, let me know,  
> ...
> 
> Reviews never bothered me anyway.


	3. Look at us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff heard something in Elsa's bedroom. Are Anna and Elsa...? Yep, definitively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate them.
> 
> Here we go with last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kristoff came back from the wood a little before dinner. He went to his bedroom. _'Anna's not here, she is probably still outside with Olaf.'_ Kristoff took a bath, letting the dust go away his skin. All cleaned up, he dressed and stepped outside the bedroom, looking for his girlfriend. In the yard of the castle, he bumped into Olaf, alone.

''Anna is not with you ?''

''Yeah, you are right, detective'' Olaf laughed.

''Do you know where she is ?''

''She went to see Elsa during the afternoon.''

''Thank you, Olaf. Why don't you go with Sven, keep him company ?''

''I will go, even if he never speaks to me when we are alone together, weird, huh ?''

''Yes, it's weird. I will tell him it's not polite, promise.''

''Thank you Kristoff, see you !''

_'Maybe I should go and see if all is alright with Anna and Elsa'_. He felt his dick throbbed at the thought of Elsa and what Anna and he did last night. _'That was so fucking good. Hope, we'll explore more these fantaisies of us'_. Climbing stairs rapidly, he was stopped in the hallway by a servant.

''Queen Esla requested that nobody disturb her today.''

''Oh really ? Princess Anna is with her right now. I'm going too.''

''Oh well, I am sorry. Maybe she let another servant know it was ok now.'' Kristoff thanked her anyway and stopped in front of Elsa's bedroom.

He tried to listen at the door. He didn't want to interrupt an important chat between these two.

''You smell so fucking good my Queen.''

_'What the fuck !'_ thought Kristoff, hearing his girlfriend's sultry voice. He leaned against the door, to make sure to have heard correctly. He didn't heard Anna's voice this time but the muffled moans of Elsa.

''Yes, so good.''

_'They're doing it, I have to see it.'_ He bent and looked through the keyhole. He couldn't see anything. He tried the door handle. _'Not locked. Easy man, open it easy.'_ He pushed the door ajar, peeping inside the bedroom. _'Oh fuck.'_ Anna's head was between her sister's legs, lapping and sucking with her greedy mouth. He was mesmerized by such a beautiful sight. His cock was already hard, he put his hand in his pants and took it out. He pumped fast, biting his lip to prevent any noise. Elsa was panting louder now.

''Such a good sister.'' Kristoff felt his shaft harden at her words. _'They are fucking sisters indeed'._ She climaxed in a scream. ''A-Anna !'' Her hands tightening in her sister's hair. Kristoff stopped to pump his dick, wanting to join them later. He was so pleased to hear that Elsa was having fantasies about Anna, too. ''Come here, your turn.'' Elsa told Anna with hunger in her eyes. Kristoff witnessed the excitement in his girlfriend's face while she undressed.

''How do you want me ?'' Kristoff grinned. _'Fuck, Anna, hot !'_ Elsa seemed to think about it, but rapidly ordered.

''On all four, at the end of the bed.'' Anna responded dutifully. Elsa got up and stood on the floor behind her sister. Kristoff kept his eyes on Elsa's naked body. She couldn't see him with her back toward the door. _'Such a great ass you have here, Elsa'_.

The Queen grabbed her sister's waist.

''You are so beautiful like this, Anna. Look at us in the mirror, I'm going to fuck you so deep,'' Anna turned her head and gasped seeing their reflection in the mirror. ''You're gonna come so hard.'' added Elsa, winking at her sister in the mirror.

Anna's cunt was glistering with wetness, Elsa didn't hesitate and shoved two fingers in the princess.

''Yes, go deep, sis'. I am all yours .'' Elsa withdrew her fingers and plunged them back deeper.

''Mine, yes, you are mine.''

Kristoff started pumping his cock again, faster than before. Elsa kept fingering her sister for several minutes, Anna was a mess, panting loudly, moaning Elsa's name over and over.

''Come for me, sweetie, show me how much you like me fucking your tight pussy.''

At these words, Anna felt her cunt spam around her sister's fingers. She climaxed hard, just like Elsa promised her.

''Oh fuck !'' Elsa jumped at the sound of Kristoff's voice. Anna, still high from orgasm, turned her head toward her boyfriend and grinned.

''How much did you witness, honey ?''

''Enough to understand Elsa did a wonderful job between your legs.''

''Oh yes, she so good, exactly like I pictured her.'' Anna moaned.

''Mind if I join ?'' Kristoff tried his luck. Elsa turned her head successively toward the two. _'How is this so natural for Kristoff to find his girlfriend in bed with her sister ? And Anna, not a bit ashamed about it ?'_

''I don't mind if my Queen doesn't mind either.'' answered Anna. ''What do you think, sis' ? Is that okay with you ?''

''I...'' Elsa didn't know what to answer. Sure, she wanted to keep fucking her sister. _'Maybe, if...'_ Leaning toward Anna, she whispered in her ear. Anna seemed pleased by her words.

''Oh yes, that's gonna be so good !'' Anna looked back at her boyfriend. ''Sit on the bed, make yourself confortable.'' Kristoff undressed rapidly, his cock hard as steel, and took place at the headboard. Anna stepped closer to Elsa, wrapping her arms around her. Their breasts were pressed together and with a wink in direction to her boyfriend, ''My sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, expressly asked me to fuck her,'' After a heated kiss, she added. ''I quote : like the little slut she is. Well, show must go on !''

Anna pushed Elsa on the bed. On her back, Elsa instinctively spread her legs.

''Wow, your sis' is so eager for a good fuck.'' Said Kristoff, massaging his balls with great care.

''Are you, Elsa ?'' Asked Anna, lingering above the Queen. ''Are you going to be a good slut for your sister ?'' tapoting Elsa's knee, ''Spread your legs wider and show me how much you want me to fuck your pussy.''

Elsa spread wider and shoved one finger in her cunt, entering easily with all the wetness there. Coating her finger with her juice, she brought it to her mouth and licked it clean. Anna kept her eyes on her sister's finger the whole time.

''Again for me.'' ordered Anna. So Elsa did it again and brought her finger to Anna's mouth who opened it enthusiastically, humming at the taste of her sister on her tongue. Bold, Anna ordered again. ''For him, now.'' Elsa looked over Kristoff who was fascinated by the scene. She smiled lightly, fingered her pussy and extended her arms. Kristoff sucked Elsa's finger.

''So sweet, my Queen.'' Elsa flushed with desire. She turned to Anna, grapped her hips and pulled her between her legs.

''Fuck me already,'' pleaded Elsa. Anna entered her sister with two fingers, deep inside. Elsa moaned at the invasion. ''Give it to me deep and hard.'' Anna, who was a good sister, obeyed without a moment's hesitation. After a few minutes of finger-fucking Elsa, Anna lost all control.

''I'm gonna make you scream louder, sis','' She added a third finger and plugged back inside Elsa. Her sister's whimpers increased. ''Get on all four, face my boyfriend.'' Elsa rapidly did as required. ''Wow, much better. You have such a great ass.'' Anna carressed her sister's firm buttocks. ''I wish to take it some day.''

''Yes, you will. You're so good for me. I can't wait to have you fucking my ass.'' Elsa gyrated and wiggled her hips. ''Please, make me come now.''

''Your wish is my command.'' And Anna plunged back in her sister's cunt and resumed to fuck her hard. ''You, slut, you like it rough, huh ?'' She sped up, going deeper and harder. ''Look at Kristoff. You, being my slut, turned him on so much.'' Anna looked at Kristoff's dick with hunger, it was so red and swollen with want, ''Come for your little sister, come for me, sweetie.''

''Anna,'' Elsa was hot inside, her ears buzzed and all she could think about was cumming for her sister. She felt her cunt squeeze, trapping Anna's fingers in her. She grunted, feeling wetness gushing out of her pussy ''Yes, so fucking good.'' Anna withdrew her fingers and put them in Elsa's mouth who was still on her knees facing Kristoff. She sucked in earnest, looking him straight in the eyes. She saw him gulped in amazement. ''Anna, I think your boyfriend needs a little attention.'' He nodded and stroke his painful cock. ''Why don't you blow him ? Show me how good at it you are.''

Anna took place in front of Kristoff. They kissed for a moment, letting Elsa catch her breath.

''Did you like watching us ?''

''Babe, you were so sexy together.'' Kristoff played with his girlfriend's breast. ''It felt like a dream, the hottest dream ever.''

''Okay lovers,'' Elsa interrupted. ''Time for both of you to cum.'' She instructed Anna to get at the edge of the bed. ''Kristoff, come over, let Anna suck your cock.'' Kristoff obeyed and spread his legs in front of the princess's head. Anna didn't hesitate and took him in her mouth, savoring the taste of her boyfriend. ''I love to see your little ass up in the air.'' Elsa kindly slapped her sister's buttocks. ''You are so cute waiting for me to take you.'' Anna hummed at the words and sucked Kristoff harder, wanting to make him feel as good as her.

''Fuck Elsa, you are so bossy with her. I can tell she likes it a lot. She must be dripping by now, isn't she ?'' Asked Kristoff in a grunt, raising his hips to fuck Anna's mouth.

''She is indeed.'' Elsa lowered herself and managed to lick all the moisture on her sister's thigh. ''Anna, may I kiss your boyfriend?'' The Queen looked at Kristoff. ''I want him to taste you on my tongue.''

''Please, yes.'' Anna stopped sucking, waiting to see the two people she loved the most kissed.

Elsa bent over and kissed him. They opened their mouths ant their tongue met. It was the first time for Elsa kissing a man. _'Different but not bad'._ Kristoff sucked her tongue savoring both sisters in one. He sighed with pleasure. Elsa pulled back and took place behind Anna.

''Suck now, sis'.'' Elsa lowered herself again, kissing her lower back. ''Kristoff, did you ever fuck my sister's ass ?'' She felt Anna tense.

''No, never.''

''Why not ?'' Elsa asked, coating her fingers in Anna's juice.

''I don't know, we didn't have the opportunity yet.''

''I really want to fuck her ass.'' Elsa pulled Anna's hair. The princess stopped sucking and Kristoff grunted with lust. ''What do you think Anna ? Is now a good opportunity to do so ?

''Please, yes'' Anna panted and resumed sucking Kristoff's dick. She wiggled her ass to urge Elsa to do it.

''I am going to use this.'' Elsa extended her hands, snow was twirling between her digits. She created a long dildo, just about the same length and girth of Kristoff's cock.

''Oh fuck yes.'' Kristoff exclaimed. Elsa didn't know if it was because of the blowjob or because of the vision of the dildo which going to fuck his girlfriend's tight ass. He fucked Anna's mouth harder and added. ''You will love it, babe.''

''Are you ready for me ?'' Elsa used the princess's wetness to caress the rim. She heard Anna moaning loud with Kristoff's dick in her mouth. ''I knew so, my little slut.'' Elsa spread the cheeks open and enthusiastically dove in, wetting her rim with her tongue. ''So good.'' Elsa resumed the gesture again, preparing Anna for a good fuck. She took the ice dildo and teased Anna's rear entrance. ''I used to be afraid to use magic around you,'' She pushed in and withdrew ''Guess I am not anymore.'' She laughted quietly. ''This is so beautiful, sis'.'' Elsa increased the pace, encouraged by Anna's whimpers, which were in tune with Kristoff's.

''I am going to come.'' Notified Kristoff, holding Anna's hair tight in his fist.

''Come with him, Anna.'' Elsa fucked her rougher, shoving a hand between her legs to stroke Anna's clit. ''And be a good slut, swallow every drops.''

Anna and Kristoff tensed at the same time, sharing moans, whimpers and grunts. The man emptied himself in his girlfriend's gready mouth while holding her head tight. Anna felt her pussy clenched and wetness runned along her thighs. Elsa withdrew the fake shaft out her sister.

''That was so good, Els'.'' Said Anna. She let herself fall on her back next to Kristoff who was still speechless. Elsa made the ice dildo vanished and lay with her sister. She kissed her and hummed tasting Kristoff's cum on her tongue.

''For me too,'' She put her head down on Anna's breast. ''I am so glad I had the opportunity to see you like that, both of you.'' Elsa added.

''First time but definitively not the last'' pleaded Kristoff.

''Definitively not the last.'' Anna said. ''Elsa ?''

''Look at us, already making plans.'' Elsa laughed. ''Definitively in.''

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, let me know,  
> Don't hold it back anymore.  
> Let me know, let me know.  
> ...  
> Reviews never bothered me anyway.
> 
> Please.


End file.
